detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 43: Koi ni Koishite
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Koi ni Koishite es el ending 43 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 667 hasta el episodio 686. Sinopsis El ending comienza con alguien colocando una carta de amor en un armario. La siguiente escena nos muestra una joven que se detiene a ver la practica de fútbol de Shinichi, cuando por detrás llega Ran y le entrega una toalla para que se limpie. Ante esta situación la joven se desilusiona (aquí se muestran imágenes del episodio que acaba de terminar). A continuación Conan abre su armario y encuentra dentro de él una carta de Amor; provocando que Ai, Mitsuhiko y Genta se burlen y Ayumi se ponga celosa. Mientras tanto a lo lejos una niña aparece sonriendo... Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de Tsutaetakute mo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara Ima wa watashi dake no secret love Kimi ni zenzen kyouminai uso you are my perfect guy Tokimeki wa kakusenai honto wa kininatte shikatanai Koi ni bukiyou sonna style kimi no mae dato betsujin mitai Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama Soredemo I'm alright koi no yukue nante Dare ni mo wakaranai desho oh ohh Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite Mada it isn't the last chance for me Ironna love story o egaiteru mune no naka Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi Watashitte waga mama sore kurai no koto wakatteru Dakedo nani ka ikenai no? Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de Tsutaetakute mo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara Ima wa watashi dake no secret love Kimi no koto omou to Dokidoki ga tomaranai heart beat Tanoshiku mo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru Konomama okubyou na watashi ja dame da ne Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai kamisama Dakara ne mou BAIBAI ima made no watashi ni I'm here to tell my love... Jitto matteru dake ja nanimo hajimaranai kono saki yeah it is the best chance for me Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka Risou made ato dore kurai? Watashitte waga mama sore kurai no koto yurushite Hitorijime ni shiteitai Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de Tsutaetakute mo mada Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara Ima wa watashi dake no secret love |-|Inglés = Just by falling in love with loving you I still want to say Because I'm happy by just keeping it as a secret Now it's only my secret love I'm not interested in you at all - that's a lie, you are my perfect guy I can't hide my heartbeat, the truth is I can't help but notice it I'm acting like a different person in front of you because of this fall-in-love clumsy style It stays as a secret I can't tell anyone Even with that, I'm alright, no one can understand the origin of love, right? Surely, I believe this love will come true one day Yet, it isn't the last chance for me Imagining lots of love stories in this heart But the these ideals are still very far I'm selfish - That's what I do know But is it somehow not good? Just by falling in love with loving you I still want to say Because I'm happy by just keeping it as a secret Now it's only my secret love Just by thinking of you My heart beat won't stop It becomes fun, but also anxious At this rate, there's no good in being a coward Please give me even a bit of courage, God But I'm saying bye bye to myself who was here up to now I'm here to tell my love... Just by waiting patiently, surely nothing will start at this point Yeah it is the best chance for me Imagining lots of love stories in this heart, But how long is it until I can reach those ideals? I'm selfish - forgive me at least for that I want to be the only one for you Just by falling in love with loving you I still want to say Because I'm happy by just keeping it as a secret Now it's only my secret love |-|Español = No tengo interés en ti, mentira, you are my perfect guy No puedo ocultar mis latidos, en verdad no puedo evitar estar pendiente Ese style torpe en el amor, frente a ti parezco otra persona Es un secreto que no puedo decir a nadie Aun así I'm alright sobre el destino del amor Todavía it isn't the last chance for me Muchas love story dibujo dentro de mi pecho Pero están lejos de la realidad Entiendo muy bien que soy caprichosa Pero ¿Qué está mal? Tan sólo estoy enamorada de tu amor y todavía no lo puedo comunicar Soy más felíz guardándolo en secreto, ahora eres mío y solo mi secret love Curiosidades *Este ending se estreno junto con el Opening 34. Imágenes Ending 43 Mai Kuraki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 43 Mai Kuraki 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 43 Mai Kuraki CD.jpg|CD Ending 43 Tarjeta edición especial.jpg|Tarjeta edición especial Ending 43 Tarjeta edición especial (Back).jpg|Tarjeta edición especial (Back) Categoría:Endings